Memory Loss
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: After a telling Kuki how he feels sector V has a devestating crash which makes Kuki have amnesia. Will Kuki get her memory back and be reunited with Wally, or will Kuki have amnesia forever? 3x4 and 2x5 fluff! my first fic!
1. Chapter 1 the crash

**Chapter 1 the crash**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own the KND! I wish I did but I don't!**

"Kids next door….battle stations!" shout Nigel (numbuh 1). They are in father's mansion battling……ummmmm….. father. So father is giving off his heat blasts and of course every operative is dodging them and shooting father with a mustard gun from Wally (numbuh 4), a teddy bear gun from Kuki (numbuh 3), a hot sauce gun from Nigel, a gum ball gun from Abby (numbuh 5), and some new gun invented by Hoagie (numbuh 2). But sadly father dodged them, knowing they were going to lose, Nigel shouted "KND, retreat!!!!" They already destroyed father's plan so why not retreat?

But little did they know that the DC were destroying their ship by pulling out wires and stuff. So as the KND boarded their ship Hoagie started it and lift off. But while they were in mid-air something technical happened and were falling to the ground!

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S started shaking and sparking and everyone screamed! "numbuh 2! What is going on!?" of course from Nigel

"Were going to crash and may not make it!"

"Hold on y'all!" screamed Abby

Since Wally thought this was their last moments together he took Kuki's hand and said, "Kuki there's something I wanted to tell you…… I-I-love you!"

"I love you too!" Soon they then kissed each other before they crashed…..

**What will happen next? Anyways please review and sorry it's so short!**


	2. Chapter 2 the news

**Chapter 2 the hospital**

**Disclaimer!!!! I still don't own the KND! I wish I did though!**

BAAMM! Ship parts everywhere either broken or on fire. It wasn't until sun rise everyone woke up, except one person…. Wally wakes up all bloodied and so is everyone else. Nigel gets up and help Hoagie and Abby up, about to help Wally up but saw him already running to the unconscious Kuki.

Abby asks stupidly "is everyone alright?"

"No!" screams Wally

Everyone runs to Wally realizing it wasn't him that was hurt it was Kuki. There should was, laying in her own puddle of blood with the back of her skull open and cuts and everything that you can imagine in bad shape.

"Oh…..My…..God….." secretly sobbing Abby.

"I'll call for assistance for a ride to the hospital!" yelled Nigel

Minutes later numbuh 86 arrived and took everyone away to the hospital with no questions asked. But while on the plane thingy Wally blacked out from looking at all of Kuki's blood. Then Abby and Nigel then yelled at 86 to hurry up!

"shuddup! I'm going the fast as I can!" she yelled back

They arrived in the hospital and Dr. Lincoln (Abby's dad) attending them (of course) and everyone was takin to the emergency room……..

**Hours Later…..**

"Is he okay?" asked Hoagie

"shhh…..your going to wake him up!" said Nigel

"Ya he's fine, just a broken wrist, my daddy said it was lucky that any of us survived with little damage, except for you-know-who….." said Abby

Wally heard it all and sat up from his bed, "what ha-happened?"

"you blacked out from all the blood that numbuh 3 had, man, I thought you were the tough one!" said Abby.

"Shuddup! I am too strong! Its just blood freaks me out!" Wally muttered under his breath

"Glad to see you alright, now I can tease ya how you are queasy about blood! HAHAHA!" teased Hoagie

"okay, but wait, where's Kuki?"

The three of them looked at each other sadly, "umm… numbuh 4, she's in the emergency room, the doctor said it'll be a miracle is she makes it out alive because of all of the loose of blood." Nigel said.

_Make it out alive,_ the words that haunted his mind and didn't want to hear. He wanted Kuki, Kooks, **HIS** Kooks to be with him forever. He looked at them wide eyed.

"I gotta see her!" she jumped up and ran out of his room but before he entered his room, he was tugged back by a hand.

"There in the middle of something numbuh 4! You can't barge in to see your girlfriend now!" shouted Abby.

"girlfriend!? What are you talking about!?"

"We saw you run to her and hold her like she was a dropped baby!" replied Hoagie with a smirk on his face.

_Good they didn't see the kiss. They would tease me forever if they ever saw it._ He thought in his head.

"Hey, she was hurt, what should've I have done, let her lay there to die!?"

They all looked at each other understanding and took him back to his room to change, but once they left he teared softly, thinking what would happen if she died. Thought to himself _"please don't die Kooks, please don't die….."_

He came out the room hungry so decided to eat at the hospital cafeteria all quiet thinking about one person, Kuki…. Abby decided to break the ice with all the fun times together like at the beach before king Sandy, all the video games they played, etc. As they let the cafeteria all had a smirk on their faces and ran into Dr. Lincoln.

"Good thing I found you kids! I have some good news and some bad news about your friend…."

They all smiled at the good news, but quickly turned into a frown when he said bad news.

"Kids, your friend is all stitched up and only has a broken wrist and a broken leg, but the bad news is…."

**Sorry to cut it there but hope you like it so far, will be adding more chapters (well duh!)! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 missing

**Chapter 3**

**Missing**

**Before I start thanks imasmurf93 for being the only person to review! You all better review! You selfish! Oh and check out her stories, there the best I read a few and there AMAZING!** **Now back to the story…..**

"she has no memory of age 7 to now. She has no idea how she got here or why, she just knows is that she's hurt"

Everyone was sad, age 7 was the year that she joined the KND, it's like she got decommission! It was mostly sad for Wally though, he liked her, wait scratch that, LOVED her, now he will never no if she will have the same feelings for her than from before. After all, they have been best friends from when they first joined KND. He remembers the first day he met her…..

_**Flashback!**_

_It was the start of the KND and everyone was excited to be assigned a sector. When everyone went with each other's sector except a few kids that were left. As numbuh 274 called their names, they walked on this platform thing, and said "you better like each other because this is your sector." Wally thought "great, I'm stuck with two cruddy shelia's, a fat kid, and a bald kid…." Numbuh 274 assigned their leader which was a bald kid with cool sunglasses __**(they didn't know each other's names yet so, this was his description). **__When they walked of the platform the cruddy girly shelia tripped and fell on Wally and he landed on Hoagie._

_When he looked up he yelled "watch where you're going you cruddy girl!" the girl had tears in her eyes and said trying not to show her tears. He got up walked away from the girly shelia and looked at the fat kid._

"_that was nice of you" said the fat kid. Wally feeling guilty inside turned around and noticed the girl with a few tears down her check, he looked in her eyes and noticed they were pretty, and felt some butterflies inside, he never felt this way before and wanted it to stop because it felt funny. Then said "look, I'm sorry, but watch where you step next time okay?"_

_She nodded in agreement and said "yah, okay….. what's your name?" "Wally or numbuh 4" she nickered, he turned red in embarrassment to his name. "What are you laughing for!? It's not funny! Do you want a knuckle sandwich!?" __**(something that a 7 year old would say)**_

_She stopped laughing "it's not your name I'm laughing it, I just like that name, mines Kuki or numbuh 3"_

_He blushed redder this time "Kuki's a weird name, it reminds me of cookie"_

_She giggled and he smiled at her, she hugged him and whispered in his ear "we're going to be friends forever, you got that?"_

_**Flash back over!**_

"you can see her now and take her home but let her get used to her surroundings" then Dr. Lincoln left their sight. Wally was the first one in and saw she was looking around and saw numbuh 4 and the others. She looked at them confused with her bandaged head wrapped and casts.

"ummm who are you?" she was so confused and was dying to know her childhood and what's going on. Nigel tried to introduce himself to make her remember him but it failed miserably. Abby tried next with all the sleepovers they did together and all the gossip and the secrets they shared, but failed to, but she did laugh at some of the gossip and secrets. Hoagie tried to explain the KND and all the 2x4 technology, but she didn't get the concept of living in a tree house. Then Wally tried, he talked about how much she like rainbow monkeys and how much he hated them and called them rainbow dorkies, she already knew that, he even told her about Mr. Huggykins, she laughed at when he dressed up as Mr. Huggykins. All she said was "how can you not like rainbow monkey's!? They're full of care, smiles, and hugs!" "exactly….." he replied. He also told her about missions they went on together and some personal stuff like she keeps a orange rainbow monkey close to her when she sleeps. Abby looked at Wally with a weird look "Do you watch her while she's sleeping or something?" "nooo…… _maybe_" he didn't want to her to get her so one some nights he'd watch her **(stalker! But cute, but really dude!)**

She didn't get this at all, at one point she was so nervous of all the questioning she called the Dr. to take them out. But finally came to the tree house with everyone hoping to get some memory back, after all she was dying inside.

Hoagie showed her the food **(of course)** that she made and famous recipes that he taught her before the accident. Abby showed her her room and all her stuffed animals, only her reply was "are you series? I own all of this stuff?" then Nigel showed her all the 2x4 technology that Hoagie was talking about and her communicator but she said nervously "it all seems really dangerous…." Wally was supposed to show her his video games and stuff and how he'd admit that she won every time to make her happy, but to overwhelmed he went to his room to take out his anger out on his punching bag.

Kuki was in her room when Wally found her, she was playing with rainbow monkey's, so he decided to talk to her since he really talked that much since this morning.

"Hey Kuki playing with rainbow monkey's I see…."

"yep! You wanna play with me ummmm……."

"numbuh 4, or Wally" she giggled

"what's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing at your name I just happen to like it!"

He blushed and trying to hold back the tears because that's almost the exact same thing what she said from the first time they met, he decided to try something to bring back her memory.

"Hey Kuki, are you sure you don't remember Mr. Huggykins? I accidently broke him and you made me wear his costume on me so I could replace him…."

Giving him a blank stare she started hitting her forehead. He stopped her a little nervous and yelled "what the hell are you doing!?" with tears in her eyes said "I'm sorry, these all seem good memories and I want to remember them so bad! I want to remember all of you, I can't stand it!" he wiped her tears.

Just as he was about to leave she asked "are we supposed to be friends" that tore his heart.

"yes, actually best friends but we fight a lot over the remote or stuff you or I want to do."

That gave her a big smile and hugged him "good, I had a feeling about that" she hid her sadness inside and screamed on the inside _"why can't I remember you! We probably had the best memories and I can't remember anything! This torture has got to end………"_

He left the room with a grin on his face.

**Later that day**

"nacho time!" yelled Hoagie

"woo wee! Can't wait for nachos! Can someone get numbuh 3 so she doesn't miss out on nachos?" said Abby

Wally wanted to get her but before he could say anything Nigel already half way across the room said "I'll do it"

Hoagie was ready to dig in when Nigel ran in pale "num-numbuh3……….. she's gone!"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments to process it and then quickly hopped on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to look for Kuki

**What will happen duh duh dunnn!!!! **

**Wally: Hey you!**

**Me: me?**

**Wally: (trying to hop out of the computer) your giving me a nervous break down in here!**

**Kuki: where am i?**

**Me: where did you come from!?**

**Kuki: I-I don't know…..**

**Wally: KUKI! We found you!**

**Me: WAIT! You wont supposed to be found here!**

**Kuki: I'm missing?**

**Me: ummm…. Ya you're the suspense**

**Kuki: (clapping and jumping up and down) yay! Im the suspense!**

**Me: yep! Now, go back in the computer and hide!**

**Wally: no don't do it!**

**Me: too late! She's gone now you have to find her now! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Wally: NOOO! Listen people whatever you do don't review, I repeat do-!**

**Me: (shoves back in computer) hahaha…. Now that he's back in the story please review! Man I always wanted to make one of these mini conversations!**


	4. Chapter 4 the search

**Chapter 4**

**The search**

**Hey I made this right after chapter 3 so I couldn't thank anyone yet so don't get offended if I didn't. Sorry ****, I and I decided just to but their numbers because I'm to lazy.**

Everyone looked at him on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. thinking this was some trick, but saw his serious face and then knew. He wasn't joking.

"we gotta find her!" yelled 4

"okay Hoagie and Abby, you search downtown and the rainbow monkey toy factory, and take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

"numbuh 4 you come with me and we'll search her house and check the woods, kids next door let's go!" just then 1 and 4 launched out of the thing

"common y'all" as we know from Abby

**With Hoagie and Abby**

"numbuh 5, this is stupid, she's not at the toy store, rainbow monkey factory, or at the ice cream parlor!"

"I no numbuh 2, but what I don't get is why would she run off?"

They thought but Abby came up with and idea with a light bulb above her heard, and Hoagie looked at it wondering where it came from and poked it while it's floating in air.

"I think I might have thought of something, back to the tree house!" she then noticed it and freaked out, she hit it and it fell to the ground.

"wait, why?"

"just trust me!"

"you know, you're a good friend, I would've quit by now but you just won't quit on anything…." Trying to flirt with Abby

"ummm thanks" blushing but trying not to show it

The two arrived at the tree house and ran to her room. Abby searched her room and almost destroyed it!

"what are you looking for?"

"Kuki's diary"

"Kuki's what? She has a diary?"

"of course fool! What girl doesn't have a diary and plus she told me that she has one and I told her that I have on-" but then stopped at mid sentence because she knew Hoagie would try to find hers.

"you have a diary to huh? Well lemme go see……"

"come back!" she yelled at him to come back but it was no use, he was already half way to her room. So she jumped on him to stop him. It worked, but they landed in a acward position with her on top of him, and him looking strait into her eyes, it looked like they were going to kiss but sadly no……

As they got up they were beat red. She coughed nervously and said "sorry but diary's are private, and I didn't want you to see it, but no fooling around I need to tell you something."

"why don't you want me to see it?" he asked suspiciously

She wacked him upside the head with her red cap and pulled them in her room.

"ow! What are we doing her anyways?"

"well since Kuki has a diary she must've found it and opened it and read all her memories and places she went that are important to her…….."

"yah? Okay how is this supposed to help?"

"let numbuh 5 finish! Anyways, one of her diary entries has to be about Sandy or "king" Sandy at the beach and Wally saving her and stuff!"

Then he got the picture, he communicated 1 on his communicator to tell him where she might be.

**Wally and Nigel**

4 and 1 where walking through the dark forest and with 4 scared and 1 scared to but just showing it. As they were walking Wally was thinking of Kuki, their last kiss, he wanted to ask her out after the mission but thanks to the crash he doesn't know if now he can…….

All of a sudden 1 bursts out saying "you love her don't you?" 4 was shocked

"no! she just…… owes me a quarter! I don't need no cruddy girl in my life!"

"oh, is that why your so protective of her since…you know….?"

Wally didn't notice until now that he clung to her since the accident and never left her sight until a few hours ago. 4 just shrugged at the comment.

"look, numbuh 4, I know you like her, heck, we all know you like her, don't deny it. But I don't know if you'll ever get the chance now, she may not feel the same way again since she lost her memory……"

4 looked away ready to cry on how he could've protected her more. Just as he was about to respond 1's communicator went off, he answered and was told by Abby to go to the beach immediately! He understood and turned around to tell him but already saw him running towards the beach, then 1 mumbled under his breath "It's so obvious"

**Hope you liked it please review!**

**4: this is crud! How could we not check the beach!?**

**Me: I don't know I had to think of something!**

**4: well I gotta find my Kuki!**

**Me: o la la! Your kuki!**

**4: (blushed) that's not what I meant!**

**Me: what did you mean then?**

**4: umm… uhh… to the beach! (jumps back into the computer)**

**Me: (laughs and turn towards the screen like those cheesy actors) please review if you want more!**


	5. Chapter 5 finding

**Chapter 5**

**Found**

**Wallys POV**

There she is! I think….. There's a girl on the end of the peir sitting. I ran up to her and then started to walk so I wont scare her.

I came up to her "Kuki….is that you?"

"ya, and your name is Wally right?"

I smirked at the statement because he probably told her a million times what my name was. "ya it is" I decided to sit next to her and watch the sunset with her.

I heard a sniffle and looked at her and noticed her beautiful violet eyes were red and I also noticed tears down her flawless face.

"where did you know where to find me?"

"we kind've had a feeling, now, why are YOU here?"

She took out her diary and said "my diary says that you saved me here from king Sandy?"

"long story….."

"anyways, it also says we all watched the sunset together and apparently it's beautiful….."

Not really focused on what she said but just looked at her, admiring her beauty and said "beautiful"

She looked up and realized he wasn't really paying attention she seemed insulted

For some reason she yelled at me "if I'm boring you then I can just go!"

I then noticed her leaving and thought _what did I do know?_ I got up and ran and stopped her and I said "what did I do?"

"obviously you don't care! So far I noticed why I came here didn't matter to you! Nothing seems to matter to you, well, it matter's to me! I cant remember a freaking thing, I thought coming here or you could help! Obviously, I was wrong!" she broke free from my hand _"geese she's strong…."_ And stormed off crying

"_oh boy, better go find her again…."_ Just then Abby came up to me and said "what did you do know? now we have to find her again!"

Then we tried to follow her but lost her after a turn but realized she's heading toward the tree house…..

**Sorry it's so short! Id like to thank imasmurf93 and wallabeelover (love the pen name!!!) for the reviews, hey everyone don't be afraid to criticize! Id like to have constructive criticium!**


	6. Chapter 6 thoughts

**Chapter 6**

**Thoughts**

**I forgot to say for the last chapters I do not own the Kids Next Door, I wish I did but I don't so…. Here's the story**

**Normal POV**

The team saw Kuki enter the tree house and went in Abby saying that Wally should talk to her since he's the one who messed up

"but why me?"

"once again, you messed up! So you fix it or else I'm going to kick you in your jewels so hard you'll have to pee through your belly button!"

Nervously Wally responded "why cant numbuh 1 or 2 do it?"

"I don't wanna say it again and plus I need to talk to numbuh 1 and 2 about missions incase numbuh 3-" Abby couldn't finish the sentence because she was tearing up and so did Hoagie "never gets her memory back…."

Wally swore under his breath and heard a crash and some booms that came from Kuki's room. He ran to her and noticed she was throwing everything, ripping all photos of them, and tearing all heads off of her stuffed animals, he didn't mind the stuffed animals but the rest was all horror to him.

"Kuki! Stop! What the hell are you doing!" she stopped and screamed in her pillow and cried….

He came up to her and started yelling at him saying "I can't remember anything! Every photo I look I don't remember, every diary entry I don't remember, and these stuffed animals are smiling at me saying everything's okay, but its not! What am I going to do!?"

He didn't want to see her like this and wanted to leave but hugged her close and stroked her hair and said "I think I know something that'll help remember, stay here" he walked out of her room

She mumbled to herself "no point….childhood memories are the best and I don't remember a single thing, why bother living….."

**Sorry its short (again…)! I wanted to build suspense, I was going to update sooner but I was in Wisconsin eating fudge… yummy!**


	7. Chapter 7 confessions

**Chapter 7**

**Remember**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed I love you all! And I don't own the KND!**

While those thoughts wrapped in her mind she looked at the window and walked slowly towards it, opened it and stepped on the edge of it and as she was about to jump she heard a yell….

"kuki stop!" he then grabbed her hand as her jumped

She struggled trying to let go but since he's the strongest of the group and wouldn't let her go.

"let go! There's no point of living anymore!"

"yes there is!" he pulled her up and pulled her in and yelled at her "what the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you jumping!?"

She cried and explained why she was jumping, just as she finished she looked at the Secret Santa Surprise rainbow monkey in his hand, she cried even more and fell to her knees.

Questionable he asked "what's wrong now!?"

He didn't mean to yell but he was just irritated, she cried back "wa-wally, I remember that rainbow monkey!" then looked her room and looked at the last standing picture "I remember this too, it was when we first met! Wally, I remember everything!"

He looked down surprised, and she told him the whole operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y and even how he saved her, he looked at the journal entry in her diary and just that entry. He wanted to read more but she was watching him. So he read it and apparently she only wrote how disappointed she was that he didn't like her gift and didn't want to write anymore but did like the French fries she got. He was sad that she felt that way but when he looked back at her he smiled and hugged her and thought "_wow, I just hugged her, that never happens…."_ She thought the same exact thing oddly….

She whispered in his ear "I cant believe you still have it, I thought you didn't like it?"

He stared at her with tears in his eyes so happy that she remembers everything now and said seductively "you remember what we did before we crashed?"

She looked up and giggled and blushed "ya, I do…."

"the reason why I did that was because you mean the world to me Kooks" he said _"kooks? I like that!" _she thought

Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her, shocked but in love, she kissed back and soon made out **(hey, it was bound to happen….)**

Soon Hoagie came in "what is taking so-" he saw them kissing and laughed and called to everyone yelling "it finally happened!" they broke away blushing as red as ever!


	8. Chapter 8 results

**Chapter 8**

**Results**

**Hey just to let you know this is the last chapter so don't expect a epilogue (unless you want one then review) and thanks so much for reading this story which was my first (shoots confetti!)! Love you all! Oh and I don't own the KND!**

After that they held hands while walking out of the room. Hoagie and Nigel sneaked in some weird corner and jumped in front of them and took their picture…

Stunned by the flash they just stood there for a minute, and Abby walked by yelling at Nigel and Hoagie

"give them some privacy! You guys are so immature!" Nigel just laughed his guts out but Hoagie stunned by Abby's appearance with her pj's and thought she looked hotter than usual. He couldn't take it anymore he was her perfect girl! He took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen where no one can hear

"Abby there's something I always wanted to tell you……. I-I-I-lo-love you! _Now I no why numbuh 4 always had trouble saying it…"_

She stood there shocked and speechless was her dream finally coming true? "forget I said anything Abby, if you don't like me back…then just forget this ever happened…." As he was about to turn around she took his hand and lept into his arms "Finally! I love you too!" then kissed and Abby got down cause she was starting to get heavy, and walked to where everyone else was and held hands too.

Kuki saw this and ran to Abby happily breaking apart from Wally (which was bummed about) and they both jumped up and down together squealing. The guys looked at each other and thinking _"what girly-girls…."_ Then ran to their boyfriends and said "we want to battle in a video game as teams, girls against boys!"

Obviously acward about the situation, Nigel just said "ummm….ya….im going to go see if a mission is coming, I hope…."Anyways, the couples headed toward the room with the big TV and played video games and the girls won the first 5 times….

"ha! Girls rule boys drool!" yelled Kuki

"take that sucka's!" yelled Abby

"okay,okay, next time were not going so easy right Hoagie?"

"ya! Prepare to cry in our shoulders cause you're going to lose!"

The boys were right, they were tougher, as they were about to win the girls looked at each other and had the same thought…. They jumped at their boyfriends and kissed them, with the guys lying on the floor blushing and thinking in their own world, the girls did the happy dance and the screen said players 3 and 4 won (Kuki and Abby won….)

They boys chased the girls to their rooms and closed their door (except Kuki cause she doesn't have a door, she has a curtain….) with the boys locked out, they decided to go to bed.

**The End!**

**Wally: finally! This cruddy story is done!**

**Kuki: I like the end especially the kissing!**

**Wally: (blushes) hehe…ya**

**Me: where did you come from?**

**Kuki and Wally: the computer**

**Kuki: we stayed in it like you asked, I tried to get out, but since I had no memory I got lost**

**Wally: I tried looking for Kuki, which is more important than this cruddy conversation!**

**Me: common, you like it, you finally are with Kuki**

**Wally: ya I guess (blushes)….. common kuki lets go back in**

**Kuki: (giggle) okay….**

**Me: acwaaaard! Just get in there and do whatever!**


End file.
